My Baby Girl
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily is kidnapped when she is little. 6 years later the Jeffersonian team gets a new victim on their tables. Why is it taking so long for them to find Danny and Emily?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Emily is kidnapped when she is is believed to be dead. Question on Emily's mind is where did her father go? Where is Danny and who is Emily?

William

"You know I want a baby." Olivia said.

"I know honey but we can't have kids." I said.

"Well then kidnap a child. Your a doctor. Access the health records of young children. Make sure they are healthy and look similar to us. I want a little girl with blonde hair. I want to name her Natalie or something like that. She needs to be girly happy child. She needs to be healthy and young." Olivia said. I nodded. The next morning I searched through many health records. I came across a girl name Emily. I found her address and wrote it down.

The following night I snuck into her house by picking the lock.. I passed her older sister s door. She was sleeping peacefully. I crept into the little girls room and saw her in her crib with a baby monitor near by. I turned the monitor off. I picked the girl up gently and she slept. I left the house grabbing some clothes diapers and her teddy she had in her hands. I left the house and carried her home.

When I got home I woke her up. "Hi honey." I said. She looked clueless.

"Its me. Your daddy. Can you say daddy?" I asked.

"Doddy" she said slowly.

"Olivia!" I shouted. She came out and saw the child.

"Allyson!" She shouted happily.

"Her real name is Emily." I said.

"Now her name is Allyson." She said with a smile. She took Allyson from my arms and took her to her nursery. I smiled slowly. I watched as they went through then followed. I saw animals and balloons on the walls.

"You not my mommy..." She said softly. I sighed. Olivia seemed hurt.

"Your mommy gave you up. You better love me or else we will kill you. So call me mommy and him daddy or else." She said grabbing Emily and holding her tight. I saw tears in Emily's eyes.

"Yes mommy. Tired." Emily said softly. Olivia smiled and layed her down. Emily went to sleep. I went to our room and got ready for bed.

"Thank you. She is perfect. She will love it here." Olivia said. I smiled and nodded.

The next morning Emily woke us up with crying and screaming for someone named Serena. Then she called for her mommy and daddy. Olivia immediately got out of bed happily. She ran to Emily. I got up and started making eggs. I put them on a plate and Emily walked out in a dress. I grabbed the camera and she sat down at the table. She ate slowly.

"Ally. Look up here." I encouraged. She looked up at me slowly.

"You not my daddy. I want daddy." She said softly. Olivia ran in angry.

"Yes He is your daddy! I told you that you are to call us mommy and daddy. Now say sorry!" Olivia snapped smacking Emily. Emily got up and hugged me. "Sowwy doddy" she said crying. I rubbed her back slowly.

"Its okay." I said. I turned the tv on and saw an AMBER alert. I flipped to the news. I had recorded some tv shows for when she was older.

"Emily Kate Anderson has been reported missing by her family. She is 2 years old and has blonde hair Brown eyes. She has a bear with her who she calls Cocoa. She was last seen by her sister in pink PJs. We will be continuing updates." The lady said. It had pictures of her on the screen. It showed some videos of her laughing. It then concluded with a picture of her. Fully recognizable and everything.

Emily looked at the tv.

"Me!" She shouted. I nodded and turned the tv off. Tv is off limits for her.

Jayden 5

"Emily Kate Anderson has been reported missing by her family. She is 2 years old and has blonde hair Brown eyes. She has a bear with her who she calls Cocoa. She was last seen by her sister in pink PJs. We will be continuing updates." The lady said. It had pictures of her on the screen. It showed some videos of her laughing. It then concluded with a picture of her." I heard the tv announce. Ji ran to His phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Elizabeth...I saw the news...who do you think took her...I see...I will search around town for her...Jayden will come no worry...okay goodbye..." Ji said. He then told me that Emily has gone missing and it's important to find her in case she is needed or with the nighloks.

Mia 4

My mom saw the news. She was now freaking out. Then her phone rang. She was talking to a guy named Ji and a female named Lizabeth.

Mike and Kevin 6

Mike

We were having a sleepover and Kevin's mom's phone rang. She was talking to a person names Lizabeth and Ji.

William 6 years later.

Emily obviously forgot who her parents really were. I have become her doctor and helped the Anderson family try and find her but they never get close. She calls us mom and dad but sometimes refuses. She feels like a part of her is missing but we tell her it's a journey we have to take to find it. She goes to school and does very well or else Olivia threatens her. Emily gets too scared to even speak when threatened. Of course she is 8 now so she is really afraid. We have dyed her hair to lighter than it was with black coffee and taught her how to clean her hair specifically. We have it in the conditioner/ shampoo bottle so she doesn't question it. Her hair turned out darker so it was so close to brown hair like ours and away from the blonde.

She is now at a friends house. She is sleeping over at her friend Hallie's house.

"Olivia I think Allyson should be home with her family. I mean we tore a family apart." I said.

She slapped me right after saying that.

"What about me! I love my baby girl! I did the hard work of raising her! The family doesn't even deserve a daughter like her! She is talented smart and beautiful! I raised her perfectly! I did all the hard work of cleaning, bathing, clothing and feeding her!" She snapped.

I sighed.

"Yes but she may be happier with her real family. She has an older sister!" I argued. She grabbed a knife and stabbed me. My world turned dark.

Olivia

I looked at my dead husband. I just killed my husband. I quickly grabbed his body and buried him in the backyard.

I called Hallie's house and told them I was coming to get Allyson.

I picked her up.

"Hi mom! Where's dad?" She asked.

"He is umm….He is out on a vacation." I said.

"Can I PLEASE watch T.V. when I get home?" She asked.

"Whatever" I muttered. It's been 10 years. She will be fine. There shouldn't be a news report about Emily. Everyone believes she is dead but Ha! I am the mother of her! I can't believe that ungrateful husband of mine tried to convince me to give her back. She is the most precious thing in the world.

When we arrived at the house I sat her down in the living room and cleaned up the blood on the floor. I went back and saw her looking at the T.V. in shock.

"Mommy. A child has been reported missing!" She exclaimed. I looked at the T.V. and of course it was the recording of the Emily Pirtle case. I sighed.

"Honey the child has been found. She is at home with her parents." I said.

"Can I go see her? She should be around my age" She said. _More like exactly your age._

"No. She moved to China." I said. She sighed and nodded.

"Now go to bed. It's getting late." I said. She nodded and walked away.

I smiled. I have the perfect child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily

I walked down stairs the next morning. Why did mom seem so scared of me seeing about the missing child. Why? Why oh- okay no need to get poetic.

"Good morning Allyson." My mom greeted. I yawned. (Wow…I just typed that and yawned after I pushed period….. Coincidence?)

"Good morning mom. I am going over to Julia's today. Julia and I are meeting tonight. Can she stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Umm…maybe." She replied. I nodded and took a bite of my toast.

Later that day

"Hello Julia, Kathrine." My mom greeted Julia and her mom. Julia smiled and ran to me.

We hugged.

"Hi Ally!"

"Julie!" I shouted.

We played all night and then we ate dinner. The next morning is school.

I went upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning

Still no sign of dad. Mom seems a lot more happier with just us in the house. She smiles when I smile. She acts like a real mom. Maybe because she is. My question is where is dad?

I woke up and threw on my yellow floral dress with a black sweater. I grabbed my high heels (like little girl ones) and went to do my hair. I put my hair into headband hair braid. I looked at my dark hair in the mirror and smiled.

I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I flipped the TV on to the news. My mom was out. She never let me watch the news but I need the weather!

"A new finding in the Emily Kate Anderson case. It is believed that Emily is still alive. She is still a missing child who went missing 6 years ago and is currently 8. She has bright blonde hair and blue eyes. A few days before that a child has went missing. His name was Danny Hollers. He has blue eyes and brown hair. He should be about 10 years old. His twin brothers remains were found this weekend. He was identified as Alex Hollers. Danny has not been found. Emily has not been seen…In other news have you seen this man?"-It showed a picture of my daddy!-"He was supposed to play a game of golf with his brother last weekend and hasn't answered his phone." So I am down to a few things:

-My daddy is missing.

-Emily is still missing.

-My mom lied.

-and most importantly, Danny is missing and his brother is dead.

Just great.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: There has been many edits.

Booth

"Booth." I answered my phone.

"Hey booth. It's me. We got a new victim. He is a male, 10 years old, white, has a skull fracture, and has severe bruising around his ankle like he has been chained up and beaten. He died just recently." Bones said.

"Be there in 5 minutes." I said and hung up. I drove to the Jeffersonian.

When I got inside I walked straight onto the platform. The alarms went off and one of the squints silenced it. I was welcomed by Bones' team and her latest discovery.

"This victim is 10 years old. He is identified as Alexander Hollers. He was a white male who went missing 6 years ago along with his twin brother Danny Hollers. He has severe bruising and fracturing on his lower leg as if he was being chained. He has 3 broken ribs like he had been impacted-" I cut her off.

"Wait can you estimate when the bones were broken compared to the time he died? Maybe the abductor did it and we can estimate the weight needed and track down the woman or men in the area?" I said.

"No need we got DNA. A lady by the name of Olivia Resse. According to this she has 2 children. The oldest is a boy named Toby Christopher Resse. The youngest is a daughter named Allyson Nina Resse. The boy is 10 the girl 8. The father is missing and the son is living in a different address. Allyson and Toby are just about 2 years apart." Hodgins said.

"Okay. Do we have pictures of the two kiddos?" I asked.

"Right this way." Angela said leading us all to her office.

She pulled up the most recent school pictures of the kids.

The boy had jet black hair and the girl had almost brown hair. They both had blue eyes.

"That's strange." Angela said.

"What's strange?" Cam asked entering the room.

"These kids. The girl resembles someone. I can't put my finger on it." Angela said.

"The boy resembles the boy on our table. They are close to identical. The temporal and frontal bones are in the same position and the nasal cavity is a match. This is our victims' twin." Bones said. (I don't know my biology. Sorry)

I started to pull out my phone to make some calls…..

Allyson

I was waiting outside for my mom and brother to come pick me up.

I just finished school.

My mom pulled up in her car.

"Get in." She said. I climbed into the backseat of the car. Mom looked worried.

"Allyson. Toby. You guys need new names. The police think I killed daddy." Mommy said.

"Allyson you are going to be Brielle, Toby you are going to be Mickey. You are going to live with a friend of mine till I find a safe place for us to live. Okay?" She asked.

"Together?" Toby and I said.

"Yes we are going to live all together. All 3 of us. Then daddy will join us. Okay? Just please be Brielle and Mickey." She said. We nodded and started to drive.

A few hours later.

I felt someone lightly tap my shoulder. I woke up to see my big brother standing over me with a funny face. I laughed.

"Tob- I mean Mickey!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Bree?" He asked. I got up and pushed him onto the couch.

Our mom came in.

"Kids. I have something to tell you before I go. If the cops ever ask you anything about your life, your name, who your parents are, or anything about you don't respond. I am going to find daddy, then I will come find you." She said. We nodded and she kissed our foreheads.

Mickey and I started to play tag.

"Taylor. Can we go to the park?" I asked.

She sighed and we went to the park.

I saw an Asian girl with long black pigtails.

I went up to her.

"Hello!" I exclaimed.

"Hi." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bree!" Taylor called.

"I got to go…. Sorry." I said.

I walked away and back to Taylor. She smiled.

"Don't play with anyone but your brother." She said.

I nodded and went to play with Toby.

"Mickey. I don't get it. Why did mom have to leave? What about us? You been living with your dad. I know we have different parents but mom just got custody of you!" I argued. He hugged me.

"I know." He sighed.

We played for a little more till we saw a car with sirens come shooting down the street.

It was heading towards our home.

Taylor called us and we went back to her home.

"No more going outside for a little while. Okay?" She asked. We nodded confused. Then there was a knock at the door.

Taylor quickly handed us some wigs and glasses. She made us go hide and she answered the door.

"FBI special agent Seeley Booth. This is my partner Temprance Brennan. We would like to ask you some questions about Olivia Reese. She left this paper that said you were emergency contact for the kids, husband and herself. She is currently a fugitive in the case of Alexander Hollers. Do you mind if we take you down to the Federal Bureau of Investigations and ask you a few questions." Seeley Booth said.

What is a Fugitive?

"Olivia? Got into trouble? Are you sure you got the right person? She donates every month to girl scouts and people who are hungry every month. Did you check her house? Where is her husband?" I heard Taylor ask.

"He is currently missing. We believe she killed him. There were traces of blood in the home." Temperance Brennan said.

Mom could never kill dad. I can tell Toby was thinking the same thing.

"Sure I can come in and answer questions. I have time. Let me just go and make a phone call. I have to cancel a game night with my sister." Taylor said. She came closer.

She came into the living room and whispered as she was pretending to make a phone call.

"Mickey you watch Bree. I will be back soon. Stay inside and don't answer the door to anyone and stay silent to the cops." She whispered grabbing her coat. We nodded and she left with the FBI.

We looked at each other and took off our wigs.

"Why do we have to stay inside!" I whined.

"Because mom and Taylor both say it's dangerous for us to be outside. I mean our mom is running away from the cops and your dad is missing and my dad is….my dad is dead." He said softly.

"Well I don't see why it's dangerous for us to be outside. I am going out!" I challenged. I grabbed my coat and headed outside.

I saw Taylor about to get into the van.

"Who is that?" The man asked.

"That is my umm….That is my daughter. Her name is Bree. Her brother is inside where she SHOULD be. Bree! Get inside!" Taylor shouted.

"You said we can't go outside! I want to be outside! Tob- Mickey wants' to be outside!" I argued.

She came up to me and forced me inside. It hurt!

"Told ya!" Toby said.

I rolled my eyes.

Bones

That girl seemed familiar. She had the same jaw-line and cheek bone as that girl in the school picture. She had the same everything. I got out of the car and marched up to the house. I opened the door and saw the girl and a boy. The boy was playing video games and the girl, Bree, was laying on the floor in front of the TV bored.

"Umm…Hi…kids….. What is your names?" I asked.

"Ally-I mean Bree." The girl said.

"Mickey." The boy said un-impressed still involved in the game.

"Bones!" Booth souted.

"Get away from them!" I heard Taylor shout.

"These are the people who have to be interrogated. This is Allyson and Toby. The children." I said.

Emily

Who is Danny? That is Toby! Not Danny! What is interrogated?

"They can't be questioned. They are minors. They need an adult present." Taylor said with a smirk.

Minors?

"And they are Bree and Mickey. Not Toby and Allyson. You have them majorly confused. They aren't the same age. Toby is 10, Mickey is 11. Allyson is 8 and Bree is 9." Taylor said.

"Can we call mom? You promised we can call her tonight. Toby said it's time!" I argued. I didn't like Taylor. I always acted dumb as an excuse but I can read time.

"Sweetie who is mom?" The lady asked.

"My mom's name is O-" I was cut off by Taylor covering my mouth.

"Haha. Bree and her…Jokes. She has a disorder. It's really sad but she is a pathological liar. She wants the attention. Now now Bree sit down and stop lying you will get attention soon." Taylor said covering my mouth still.

Toby got off the couch.

"She isn't lying! Our mom is Olivia. What did she do?" Toby said.

"We found your brother dead and he had her DNA under his nails." The lady said.

We had another brother? Isn't 1 enough!

"And he was your twin. Identical. You are Danny Hollers. Your brother, Alex, had been chained and beaten. You 2 were probably together at the time of the kidnapping and chose you specifically so chained and beat the other. We are here to take you both home." The lady said.

"You're crazy!" I snapped. I loved my family.

"Run!" Taylor shouted. Toby grabbed my arm and we started to run.

I wouldn't be seen again for 8 years….just not by friends. By the FBI

Authors Note: 9 pages! Wow! So there is going to be more power ranger stuff next chapter or 2. There will be fluff between Emily and Brennan. Summary of next chapter:

Emily is found again and is placed in a foster home. Their mother has been charged for murder (double) of Alex Hollers and William Resse. She will be charged for Kidnapping Alex and Danny Hollers and Emily Anderson. Emily is placed in a abusive foster home away from Toby and Brennan finds out and welcomes to take her till they find her real family. She fights it off a little while so she meets Sweets. Then Emily starts to get along with Brennan and meets Parker and Christine. So a very fluffy chapter between the characters. PRS may not be mentioned in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily

We been hiding in the woods and everywhere possible. It has been 8 years. That's what Toby says. He got cash and goes into town to get supplies every week for food and other things. He is 18 and I am 15. In a week it's my birthday….

I heard ruffling in the leaves. Then a man came in.

"Who are you?" I asked worried. Toby was still asleep.

"Are you Toby and Allyson Resse?" The man asked. I nodded.

"I am special Agent Seeley Booth. We been looking for you for 8 years. Come with me?" The man asked. I nodded. What? He had a badge?

I woke up Toby and filled him in. We got up off the ground and started to follow the man to his car.

"Okay. We are going to go to meet a friend of mine at the Jeffersonian. We are going to find out who you both are." Booth said.

"We know Toby is Danny but we don't know who is Ally. I mean if she kidnapped Toby then she probably kidnapped Ally. I mean why would she kidnap one child just to give birth to another. It makes no sense. Plus they have different parents according to her ex. He said she went missing for 2 years and then came back with a baby boy who was two years old." The man said.

"I know Sweets. Brennan is going to take some X-Rays and take a tooth sample to find out where she came from. Then we will look through missing pictures from the country. Then we will find missing person pictures and try to age them to age of Ally." Booth said.

I got a long road ahead…..

Later

After fighting the X-Rays and the doctors trying to take my tooth, I was now sitting in a ladies office.

Then Brennan came in.

"Toby is home. His real name is Danny. He told me to tell you that you will be home with your real family again soon. You will be loved. Now it will take a few weeks to find out who you are and track down your family but we will find it. In the mean time you will be in the foster system." Brennan said.

I was in there for a week! A week! With another boy and girl. Their named were Matt and Maddie. We were abused by the man and he just wanted the money he got from fostering us. Brennan came and took me away while the boy and girl were placed in another foster home. Let's just hope I never see that man again or else I will be hurt more than I was in the house. Brennan is letting me live with her till they find my family. I still want my family.

"Hey Ally. Is everything okay?" Brennan asked. I was way past my bed time.

"Sort of… I mean what if my family doesn't like me? They don't even know me!" I said.

"They will love you. If I could adopt you I would. You're an amazing kid. I watched the videos from when you were little. It looks like you have been missing for 14 years. You tried to stand up for yourself for the first few days or weeks but they eventually broke you. You started calling them your mother and father. You really did believe it and you did love them. They broke you by hitting you. They loved you but didn't love you. Your father loved you but your mother loved you and at the same time didn't. She just wanted the attention of having a child. She wanted you to be the perfect child so she hit you when you weren't. Like have you ever lied to your parents?" She asked.

"I don't think so. My mom said to never lie or I will get hit." I said trying to remember.

"Did you ever skip school or get in trouble anytime?" She asked.

"No. My mom said it is important not to miss school and if I didn't get in trouble I would be happy which means she would be happy which means the world would be happy." I said.

"Were you really happy?" She asked.

"No. I felt too controlled. I didn't feel normal. She was in charge of who I was friends with and when I go outside if I ever went outside!" I whined. She sat down next to me and gave me a soft hug.

"We will find your family. You will live a normal life." She said. I smiled.

"You aren't like what I heard about you. You are very nice and very emotional. I think…." I said.

"Well I was in a similar situation. My older brother left me when our parents left. You both stuck together but then I was an abused foster child. I know how much pain and hurt your in. I thought my parents didn't like us. I been locked in a trunk for being clumsy. I wished my parents took me back but I am going to get you back to your real family." She said.

"Thanks. I am really sorry." I said.

"No problem." Then the phone rang.

A few moments later she came back in happily.

"We found your family! They are going to be here tomorrow. You have an older sister and a mother and father. Your sister is sick but is well enough to come and save you!" She said.

I was shocked. They did love me! I am so excited to see my family!

By the way they are away from New Zealand. They moved eventually with Taylor and Their mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily

I was happy. I was waiting for my family. I had a bright yellow dress on. I always liked that color. A car arrived and out stepped a lady with long blonde hair, a teenage sized girl with dirty blonde hair and a man with short brown hair. They all had brown eyes. They looked more like me than Olivia and William. Toby looked more like me. I mean Danny looked more like me. We were outcasts in our little family.

They stood in front of me.

"Emily?" The older lady asked.

I didn't respond.

"Em?" The teenage girl asked.

"Oh is that me?" I asked.

They nodded.

"I just thought I was Allyson. It was either that or Brielle. Then there was my brother Toby who was Mickey. It will take me time to get used to that." I said.

The teenager hugged me.

"I miss you so much." She said.

"Exactly who are you?" I asked.

"Serena. Your older sister. You have sort of an accent."

"Elizabeth, Your mother."

"Patrick, Your father."

"Ally-I mean Emily."

A few months later

I told them everything about my life. They thought it was funny I liked yellow since I am now the yellow ranger. Whatever that is. I kept the videos private. I was now being dropped off at the Shiba house.

A group of teenagers welcomed me.

I learned their names and that they also been looking for me. I recognized the Asian girl. She was from the park.

I told them about Toby and my parents. I told them about Brennan and Booth. I still see them. I talked about what I went through. They asked how I survived and I said Toby. He was an amazing older brother.

"Now that I know he isn't my brother I think I would have dated him." I said with a laugh.

'Were just glad you are where you belong." Jayden said. I smiled

"Yeah. Me too. I wish I was here earlier though. Maybe when I was kidnapped."

That is how I was saved.


End file.
